


Everything Starts as Somebody's Daydream

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry needs some stimulation and the twin's latest invention is just the thing he needs.





	Everything Starts as Somebody's Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Summary** : Harry needs some stimulation and the twin's latest invention is just the thing he needs.  
 **Warnings: HBP Spoilers!!**  
  


This fic was recognized in [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=emmagrant01)[**emmagrant01**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/emmagrant01/)'s poll [_What the HP Fandom Wanks To..._](http://www.livejournal.com/users/emmagrant01/159542.html)

  
 Yes, when I read about the _Patented Daydream Charms_ I knew it would become a fanfic favorite – so I decided to make it the center of my first post-HBP fic. Oh… and screw all the HET in that damn very good book! I slash and I ship Harry/Ron! WE WILL PREVAIL!!!  
  
Title attributed to a quote by sci-fi author Larry Niven   


* * *

Preparations for Bill and Fleur's wedding were leaving Harry feeling emotionally drained. The Burrow was filled to the brim with Weasley’s, yet it still seemed that wherever he turned Ginny was there. The break-up was still too fresh for him to feel completely comfortable around her. He was trying to avoid being alone with her, fearing that he might break down and kiss her. Apparently, Ginny understood what he was going through and assisted his efforts by spending most of her time with Fleur's sister Gabrielle, making Harry want her even more.   
  
For over an hour, he had been lying on the mattress placed on the floor next to Ron's bed, listening to various members of the Weasley family wake up and move around the house.   
  
Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard calling everyone down to breakfast and Ron leapt swiftly out of bed.   
  
"Coming, mate?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'm going to stay up here for a bit," Harry replied, hoping Ron wouldn't prod him for a reason. Out for a walk alone the night before, he had stumbled across the newlyweds groping each other in the garden. Since then, he had been itching for a wank.  
  
Ron grinned and winked. "No problem. I'll be down there for at least an _hour_ ," he said, closing the door behind him.  
  
Harry waited a few minutes to be sure that Ron wasn't coming back before sliding his hand under his pajama bottoms. He tried to stay focused on his favorite fantasy of him and Ginny reconciling when he had finished his task and killed both Voldemort and Snape, but visions of Dumbledore's dead body kept flashing in his mind.  
  
Frustrated, he pulled his hand away from his still-soft cock and rolled over on his side. Something under Ron's bed caught his eye, a box that he had seen at Fred and George's shop. He reached under and pulled the box out, noticing that there were several more boxes hidden under the bed.   
  
Grinning, he stared at the picture of the girl and boy standing aboard a pirate ship on the front of the box. He didn't need to guess why Ron had a stash of _Patented Daydream Charms_ under his bed.  
  
He was sure that Ron would understand if he used one.   
  
He ripped open the lid to find a shiny, ruby stone and a piece of parchment. Scanning the instructions quickly, Harry liked that it promised to _'Make you forget where you are. Guaranteed to make you feel as if your daydream was actually happening!_ ' Harry was satisfied that this was a surefire way to get his libido going.   
  
Thirty minutes was a long time, but Ron had promised him at least an hour. As an extra-precaution, he shuffled out of bed and locked the door. On his way back, he decided to recline on Ron's bed instead of the uncomfortable, lumpy mattress on the floor. The incantation seemed simple enough; he only had to hold the stone and recite the spell.  
  
He had just finished reading the incantation when the door burst open and Ron sauntered into the room.  
  
"Ron!" Harry shouted, jumping out of bed. "You said that you'd be back in an hour!"  
  
"I lied," Ron said in a deep voice. "I see you fancy lying in my bed."  
  
"Why are you talking like that?"  
  
Ron strode forwarded and stopped as close to Harry as possible without actually touching him. "Like what?"   
  
"Like that – just like that!" Harry felt his cheeks burning.  
  
"Fine. I'll stop talking then." Ron grabbed a fistful of Harry's shirt and pulled him roughly against him. "Don't want to talk anyway."  
  
"R-R-Ron," Harry stuttered.   
  
A sinful grin spread across Ron's face a mere second before he leaned down and crushed his lips against Harry's.  
  
 _'What the hell is going on here?_ ' Harry's brain screamed. _'Has Ron lost his mind?'_   
  
Harry's mind might have been questioning the activity, but his body seemed to be having no issue with it. His lips felt as if they were on fire and the strong, masculine hand that was kneading its way up his back sent pleasurable tingles down his spine.  
  
Ron broke the kiss to run his thumb over Harry's lips and Harry had the chance to speak. "Ron, what are you doing? You… You fancy girls! We can't do this! What about Hermione?"  
  
Twisting his long fingers in Harry's hair, Ron growled, "I do fancy girls _and_ I fancy you, too. I want you so bad, Harry. I can't… I can't control myself." And with that, Ron pushed Harry onto the bed and straddled his hips. "Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop. Tell me you don't want to know what it's like to feel me naked against you. Wanting you… needing you…"  
  
Harry groaned, deep and low in his chest. He hoped Ron took that as a yes because he was too excited to form a coherent word.  
  
Grinding his erection against Harry's, Ron pinned Harry's arms to the bed. "You don't have to answer, Harry. I know what you want. I _always_ know what you want."  
  
Ron ate up Harry's more eager response to their second kiss. It only took seconds for Ron to remove both of their tops. After looking at Harry with worship in his eyes, Ron started to explore Harry's chest with his lips and tongue.  
  
When Harry woke up this morning, he never thought something like this could happen. None of it made any sense, but he _was_ enjoying it thoroughly.  
  
Yet, something wasn’t quite right. "Ron, have you ever… have you ever shagged before?"  
  
Ron raised himself on his elbows to hover over Harry. "Yeah. Lavender," he answered between short and shallow breathes. "Have you?"  
  
Then what wasn't right clicked in Harry's head. Firmly he grasped Ron's shoulders and rolled them over, so that he was the one on top.   
  
"Then this will be perfect. I've never fucked and you've never been fucked. We can share a first together," Harry said in the most dominant voice he could muster.   
  
He really couldn't see Ron agreeing to this, but instead of bucking his hips and throwing Harry off him, Ron grabbed Harry's arse and began to grind harder against him.   
  
As if they weren't already heated enough, they continued to kiss and discover each other's bodies with their hands. Ron's kiss was rugged and swarming with passion. Harry wasn't at all surprised at the way Ron kissed. He was, however, surprised at the emotions the kiss was invoking in him. Even through the haze of desire and lust surrounding his brain, Harry could feel strong feelings of comfort and security and something else that he couldn't explain, but he knew he wanted to cling to it.  
  
"More," Ron moaned, tugging at the waistband of Harry's pajamas. "I want to feel all of you."  
  
Harry covered Ron's hands and helped him remove the remainder of their clothing. When they were both naked, Harry slipped his hand between their bodies to circle his fingers around their cocks. Harry thought Ron looked positively edible when he arched his back and parted his lips.  
  
"Ron, we need –"  
  
"Here," Ron said, leaning over and pulling out a jar from under his bed. "I use it for wanking."  
  
Harry grinned, wondering what other interesting things Ron kept under his bed.   
  
Everything seemed so right. It was perfect. Harry knew exactly what to do. Without any hesitation, he took Ron's cock into his mouth while his slippery fingers explored his entrance.  
  
Ron's pleas filled the room as Harry's tongue danced on the head of his cock. "You're so good at that, Harry. But I want you inside of me… please, now!"   
  
Positioning himself between Ron's legs, he massaged lubrication onto his cock as Ron begged him to speed it up. Biting his lip to keep from shouting out, Harry slid his cock in until he was completely encased in the tight, warm, welcoming body.  
  
"Yes, Harry. Fuck me please," Ron cried out, pulling Harry down to suck on his tongue.  
  
Moving slowly at first, Harry enjoyed the feeling of Ron all around him. It felt as if Ron was surrounding every part of his body. The heat coming from Ron seeped into Harry's pores and warmed him from the inside out.   
  
Ron's constant encouragement and description of his own reactions weren't helping Harry's control. "Wanted this forever. Wanted you forever," Ron chanted in Harry's ear.   
  
Harry rested his forehead on Ron's shoulder as he plunged harder and faster into the man underneath him. Ron's cock pushed into Harry's stomach as he raised his hips and met every thrust.   
  
Suddenly, Ron tensed underneath him and shouted, "Fuck, I'm going to come!" as a warm, sticky liquid pooled between their bodies.  
  
Harry's body spiraled out of his control. A tingling sensation began in the base of his spine and quickly spread to his groin. Clutching Ron's hair and burying his face in his neck, Harry let his orgasm take him over. For what seemed to him to be an eternity, his cock pulsated and spurted hot come into Ron's body.   
  
Due to the loss of control over his limbs, Harry couldn't do anything except lay on top of Ron panting heavily as Ron caressed his back.  
  
As the fog of afterglow began to release his mind, Harry found his voice again. "Ron, I wish I could say something that explained how you made me feel, but the only thing that comes to my mind is _guh_!"  
  
Chuckling softly, Ron positioned them so that they were lying face to face on their sides. In a voice barely above a whisper, he said, "Harry, it's what I've always wanted. _You_ are what I've always wanted. Hermione is built for different things than me. I'm just a schoolgirl crush. She'll move on. But you… us… we're something special. If you loved me back, I'll promise that I'd never leave you alone again."  
  
"Ron, I –"  
  
A flash of bright light blinded him and his eyelids snapped shut in protest. When he opened them again, he was lying on his back in the middle of Ron's bed. He whirled his head around to where Ron had been lying seconds before, but the bed was empty. Stunned, Harry sat up in bed and he realized that he was no longer naked. His reeling mind began to slow down and he remembered the Daydream Charm. Uncurling his fingers exposed the stone that was once a brilliant red and was now a dull slate gray.  
  
"Was it a daydream?" he said aloud. He couldn't believe it wasn't real. His body felt as if it had been. Yet, there were no signs of it. It wasn't even like a wet dream. He had checked and there were no signs of his _encounter_.  
  
Hastily, he put the used stone and the incantation back in the box and stowed it at the bottom of his trunk. He knew he needed to talk to the twins to get to the bottom of what had just happened.  
  
After a quick stop in the bathroom to wash up and dress, he charged downstairs without thinking. Standing at the bottom of the steps was Ron and Ginny. He froze.   
  
"There you are, mate," Ron said.   
  
"Er, hi," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You look pale."  
  
"Fine," Harry said as his stomach did flip-flops at Ron's touch. "I'm fine."   
  
Unable to meet Ginny's eye, he brushed between them and scanned the room for the twins. He spotted them in a corner saying good-bye to their mother.  
  
"Fred… George," Harry shouted to them, trying to keep his voice causal.   
  
"Oi, Harry," greeted Fred.  
  
Harry walked swiftly over to the pair. "I've got a quick question for you two." Turning around, he saw, as he suspected, Ron and Ginny were staring after him. "Outside. If you don't mind."  
  
"Sure," George said.  
  
"Anything for you, Harry," Fred said brightly.  
  
Once outside, Harry got right to the point. "What's the deal with those daydream things you sell?"  
  
"Thought that was pretty obvious," Fred said.  
  
"Thirty minutes of pure fantasy," George said haughtily.  
  
"Guaranteed!" Fred added.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I get that. But where do the daydreams come from? I thought you pre-programmed them or something."  
  
"We do now," Fred replied. "We provide the setting and you provide the bloke or bird you want in the setting with you."  
  
"Not in the beginning though," George clarified. "The first set of spells brought on your own fantasy situations."  
  
"They exposed someone's deepest desires," Fred said in a lusty voice.  
  
"Yeah, but we found that was too much for some people to handle," explained Fred. "Screwed with their psyches."  
  
George shook his head. "Some people have weird fetishes."  
  
Nodding, Fred said, "Ones that were better left in the deepest recesses of their mind."  
  
"Oh…" Harry muttered.  
  
"Why are you asking?" The twins said simultaneously.  
  
"Ah, you got into baby brother's stash under the bed," Fred said, winking at George.  
  
Harry knew it was futile to answer; the blazing red on his cheeks would do that for him.  
  
"Yep, Harry, those were the early versions," George said, putting his arm around Harry's shoulders. "You wouldn't think we'd let Ron have the good stuff – do you?"  
  
"So, what you're saying is that you don't force those fantasies on to the person?" Harry asked. "They were already there?"  
  
"Sorry, Harry," Fred said in a mockingly sympathetic voice.  
  
"We couldn't possibly guess what each person's individual fantasy is."  
  
"Nor would we want to." The twins nodded together in agreement.  
  
"Was it bad? Do you like trolls or something?" George nudged Harry in the ribs.  
  
Before Harry could answer, the door opened and Ron stuck his head out. "Harry, Mum wants you to come inside and eat something."  
  
A picture of Ron naked and wanton beneath him flashed in his mind. Harry turned and responded as casually as he could. "Sure. I'll be right there."   
  
Looking back at the twins, he saw two identical faces grinning widely.  
  
"What?" he asked defensively.  
  
"We gave those boxes to Ronniekins last summer when he first came home to The Burrow," George said.   
  
" _He_ had the same look on his face as you do right now," Fred finished.  
  
"I…" Harry closed his mouth. "Oh, never mind," he added, turning on heels towards the door.  
  
"Harry!" Fred called out after him.  
  
Looking back over his shoulder, expecting another cheeky remark, Harry snapped, "What?"   
  
Fred was looking at George who gave a slight nod of approval.  
  
"Don't tell Ron," George commented. "If you'd like to explore your fantasies further…"   
  
"There are fifteen boxes under our bed," said Fred.  
  
"Are they all the same?" inquired Harry.  
  
"All the same," the twins responded.  
  
Harry nodded in a small gesture of thanks and went back into the house. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table with worried looks.  
  
Before anyone could ask, Harry said. "I'm fine. I only had some questions for the twins on one of their products."  
  
"Oh, is it one of those Shield Hats?" prodded Hermione.   
  
"No, something new they were working on," Harry lied. "But it didn't work out."  
  
"Where are you going now?" Ron asked as Harry walked swiftly towards the stairs.  
  
"Be right back," Harry responded.  
  
Just as the twins had said, there were fifteen boxes of _Patented Daydreams Charms_ under their bed. Harry picked up four and headed towards the door. Recalling Fred's words, ' _they exposed someone's deepest desires_ ,' he stopped at the door. Quickly, he went back and grabbed four more. Juggling the boxes in his arms, he ran up the stairs two at a time, stopping twice to pick up boxes he dropped.  
  
After hiding all of the boxes in the bottom of his trunk, except for one that he put back under Ron's bed, he went back to the stairs and peered down. Satisfied that no one was coming up to look for him, he crept back into the twin's room for the rest of the boxes. ' _Yes_ ,' he thought to himself, ' _I would like to explore my fantasies very much._ "  
  
~~ Fin ~~


End file.
